


физика

by batrincos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, isaac is a cinnamon roll, stiles is a sinnamon roll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batrincos/pseuds/batrincos
Summary: — такое очень редко случается. вообще-то, это называется «соулмейты», и в их существование не принято верить.





	физика

солнечные лучи путаются в светлых волосах айзека, пока тот ровно дышит, развалившись на двуспальной кровати с синим покрывалом.

вернувшийся домой чуть раньше обычного стайлз смотрит на это зрелище не с возмущением — с удивлением. стилински не будит оборотня, вместо этого тихо садится за стол и печатает скотту смс:

«у айзека всё в порядке?»

скотт, кажется, потерял телефон в лесу или себя в эллисон. ответ приходит только через полчаса, и, видит бог, стайлз не хочет знать, чем его лучший друг в эти полчаса занимался.

«не знаю, вроде да. странно себя ведёт? скоро ведь полнолуние, ничего такого»

стайлз никогда бы не сказал этого вслух при посторонних, но скотт — какой-то глупый альфа, раз не знает, что происходит с его бетой. разве у стаи не должна быть какая-то там особая чудо-связь? телепатия? что угодно?  
стайлз на пробу щёлкает пальцами в воздухе, а потом прочищает горло. айзек и бровью не ведёт.

«ты что, накачал его снотворным?»

«нет, господи. а он у тебя?»

«да, умник. спит как убитый»

«может, просто устал»

стилински не отвечает на это, блокируя телефон и доставая из рюкзака тетрадки с учебниками. айзек поворачивается на бок и подтягивает колени, сворачивается в клубок. стайлз еле удерживает себя от того, чтобы накинуть на него хотя бы тонкий плед.

*

он будит айзека ближе к полуночи, трясёт его за плечо, и лейхи не подскакивает и не сверкает глазами, как это обычно бывает со скоттом, он медленно потягивается и смаргивает сон с пушистых ресниц.  
у стайлза в груди теплеет.

— я… — айзек трёт глаза. — ждал тебя и случайно уснул, прости.

стайлз усмехается, пока лейхи встаёт и разминает шею.

— зачем приходил вообще?

айзек словно теряется, хмурится, пытаясь припомнить.

— физика, — глубокомысленно выдаёт он.

стайлз приподнимает брови, а айзек зевает, объясняя:

— не мог сделать домашку. поможешь?

стилински кивает (а что делать? бежать некуда, да и от оборотня — бессмысленно), и следующие полчаса объясняет сонному айзеку, как решать простейшие задачки.

лейхи клюёт носом, и стайлз сам дописывает домашку к нему в тетрадь, запихивает её в рюкзак айзека и отправляет его домой.

у выхода из комнаты, правда, уточняет:

— а ты всегда так крепко спишь?

айзек пожимает плечами.

— обычно подрываюсь от любого шороха.

— тогда почему в этот раз не проснулся?

айзек уже стоит на крыльце, закидывает рюкзак на плечо и чешет затылок.

— ты пахнешь безопасно. твоя комната тоже.

стайлз не успевает и рта открыть, а лейхи уже след простыл.

следующий час он выпытывает у скотта, что, чёрт возьми, значит «безопасный запах».

и матерится сквозь зубы, когда скотт примеряет это словосочетание к эллисон.

*

стайлз не создан для отношений.

отношения не созданы для стайлза.

стайлз в курсе и не страдает от этого, он прекрасно чувствует себя, его совсем не смущает тот факт, что ночами никто не сопит около уха.

стилински не восемьдесят, у него ещё есть время на одиночество.

стайлз, конечно, не замечает синяки и мешки под глазами у айзека. конечно, не замечает, как тот зевает через каждые несколько минут, а на переменах дремлет на партах, обнимая рюкзак.

это не его дело. айзек — не его дело. у айзека есть альфа, стая, вот пусть они и заботятся. эрика треплет волчонка по плечу, лопая жвачку у его уха, и лейхи подскакивает, роняет стул, хмурит брови. рейес заразительно смеётся, а айзек недовольно сопит и хмурит брови. скотт смотрит только на эллисон — всегда только на неё — и стайлз невольно чувствует себя мамочкой.

— если в следующий раз он подскочит с когтями и клыками, будешь сама объяснять классу, почему мы устроили хеллоуин зимой.

эрика поджимает губы и хмыкает, присаживаясь на своё место, а айзек кивает в ответ на вопросительный взгляд стилински.

«порядок?»

«да, спасибо»

стайлзу кажется, что даже с ним связь стаи работает лучше, чем со скоттом.

*

стилински вовсе не удивляется, когда находит айзека у себя на кровати через несколько дней, но в этот раз будит его почти сразу.

возможно, он немного понаблюдал за спящим лейхи. возможно, ему понравилось то, что он увидел.

возможно. 

вы всё равно ничего не докажете.

— хей, айзек, — стайлз касается его лодыжки. — подъём.

лейхи что-то бормочет и переворачивается на другой бок, зарываясь носом в синее покрывало.

— айзек!

стайлз возмущён до глубины души, он дёргает айзека за руку, и тот наконец открывает глаза. лейхи смотрит так, что стилински невольно чувствует вину за то, что разбудил его.

— прости, — айзек, похоже, вообще не понимает, что с ним происходит. — серьёзно, это случайность, я…

— физика?

айзек садится, вздыхает и кивает головой.

— точно.

сегодня они справляются с домашкой быстрее, а стайлз поит айзека чаем и кормит отцовскими печеньями.

ему всё равно вредно.

*

тренировки стаи — какая-то средневековая традиция, и стайлз искренне недоумевает, почему нельзя устраивать их в месте поприятнее, чем холодный лес.

они с дереком сидят на пледе около дерева, и стайлз пьёт мятный чай из термоса, наблюдая за тем, как скотт укладывает на лопатки своих бет.

— почему ты не тренируешься?

— скотт не мой альфа, а они больше не мои беты, — пожимает плечами дерек.

стайлз слышит за этим: «мне хорошо и одному».

стилински спрашивает у дерека:

— тогда зачем ты сюда приходишь?

возможно, стайлз хочет узнать собственный ответ на этот вопрос. дерек ничего не отвечает, успешно делая вид, что слышит только угодные ему вопросы. стайлз отпивает ещё немного мятного чая.

эрика подходит ближе, пока скотт занимается бойдом и айзеком, и принюхивается.

— мята?

стилински кивает.

— дашь попробовать?

стайлз протягивает ей свой термос, но в следующее мгновение айзек сносит эрику с ног.

— скотт сказал не отвлекаться, — почти мурлычет он, и рейес рычит, сбрасывая его с себя, словно котёнка.

дерек хмыкает.

стайлз решает это проигнорировать.

*

на следующий день в школе он замечает следы когтей на коже айзека, когда тот поднимает руку, и рукава белой кофты немного съезжают вниз.

поймав его пристальный взгляд, лейхи одёргивает ткань и молится, чтобы стайлз сделал вид, что ничего не видел.

стилински смотрит на бойда и эрику, но никаких последствий вчерашней тренировки не замечает.

он шепчет скотту:

— у айзека не затягиваются следы твоих когтей.

— ну да, — макколл чешет затылок. — так и должно быть.

— скотт, почти сутки прошли, должно было зажить.

— может, он просто ещё неопытный.

— сам ты, блин, неопытный, — бормочет стилински.

у айзека краснеют уши весь следующий урок.

*

стилински ловит его за шарф.

уже на парковке, когда айзек шагает в сторону выхода со школьной территории, стайлз ловит его за серый мягкий шарф, и, честно говоря, не очень хочет отпускать.

приходится, когда айзек разворачивается.

— хочешь что-нибудь рассказать?

айзек неопределенно пожимает плечами.

— хочешь, помогу с домашкой?

на этот раз лейхи кивает. стайлз смотрит на трогательные кудряшки и ведёт айзека к своей машине.

скотт машет им с другой стороны парковки.

стайлз поднимает средний палец вверх.

*

— что с твоими руками? почему они не заживают?

— не знаю. я думал, раны от альфы всегда плохо затягиваются.

— но не настолько же! и уж тем более, — стилински смотрит на несколько кровавых пятен на кофте, — они не должны кровоточить спустя столько времени.

айзек смотрит себе под ноги и выглядит виноватым: словно он контролирует процесс исцеления и специально не дал ранам затянуться. по его щекам расползается румянец, и, честно, стилински чувствует себя извращенцем.

через несколько секунд лейхи берёт стайлза за руки, обхватывает длинными пальцами запястья и просит:

— не думай, что я сумасшедший, пожалуйста.

айзек выглядит, как герой книги о чьей-то печальной, но красивой жизни. солнечный свет нагревает комнату и его кожу, и стилински ловит себя на мысли, что был бы не против провести по ней пальцами. пока в голове у стайлза загорается и погасает табличка «sos», он кивает, тем самым опрометчиво обещая воспринять все следующие действия адекватно.

айзек подходит ближе, кладёт ладони стилински на плечи и, прикрывая глаза, прижимается носом к его виску, делает глубокий вдох. стайлз дёргается, но лейхи лишь крепче сжимает его плечи.

стилински изо всех сил старается молчать.

айзек ведёт носом ниже, щекочет дыханием ухо. по спине стайлза бегут мурашки, но он упрямо списывает это на естественную реакцию организма. когда айзек почти кладёт свою голову ему на плечо, стайлз всё-таки решает подать голос.

он бы хотел звучать сурово и зло, но в итоге выдыхает мягкое:

— хей.

айзек отстраняется и закатывает рукава, демонстрируя чистую кожу. от ран, нанесённых скоттом, осталась только не смытая кровь. стайлз таращится на руки лейхи так, словно видит их первый раз в жизни.

— это…

— странно, — заканчивает айзек. — я просто почувствовал, что надо делать. прости.

стайлз отмахивается от него, в голове запускается мыслительный процесс, начинают вращаться шестерёнки. айзек шепчет неловкое спасибо, чмокает стилински в щёку (прямо в одну из очаровательных родинок) и сбегает с места преступления.

стайлз стоит посреди своей комнаты ещё минуту, а потом подхватывает со стола ключи от джипа.

ему нужно к дитону.

*

дитон не говорит ничего конкретного: как всегда нещадно сыплет метафорами и загадками и хлопает стайлза по плечу — приятельски, почти свойски. стилински продолжает задавать вопросы, а ветеринар — увиливать от них, и это странное допросное танго надоедает стайлзу за три минуты.

он спрашивает:

— вы вообще видели когда-нибудь что-то подобное?

дитон пожимает плечами.

— такое очень редко случается. вообще-то, это называется «соулмейты», и в их существование не принято верить.

стилински закатывает глаза, кусает нижнюю губу и трёт переносицу. он оглядывается вокруг и спрашивает:

— есть мята?

дитон удивлённо приподнимает брови, но мятой делится.

«хоть чем-то полезен», — думает стайлз, заваривая чай часом позже.

*

в вечер перед полнолунием айзек стоит на пороге его комнаты, и виноватое выражение на его лице уже начинает бесить. стайлз вообще понятия не имеет, как можно чувствовать себя виноватым буквально во всём.

он спрашивает:

— плохо?

айзек качает головой.

стайлз пропускает его в свою комнату, и лейхи тоскливо смотрит на кровать. стилински делает небрежный жест в её сторону, и спрашивает, хочет ли айзек чай.

айзек хочет.

когда стайлз приносит кружку, айзек лежит на покрывале и сверлит горящими глазами подступающую темноту. стилински ставит чай на тумбочку и садится на пол рядом с кроватью.

— полнолуния — больно? — тихо спрашивает он.

— больше страшно, что я случайно разорву кому-то глотку.

— поэтому ты решил провести полнолуние со мной — чтобы если уж прикончить, то наверняка?

— нет, — айзек растягивает сухие губы в улыбке. — потому что здесь спокойнее.

к чаю лейхи так и не притрагивается, последующие два часа они со стайлзом обсуждают волчьи примочки, стаю, непутёвого скотта. затихают, только когда белёсый зрачок луны показывается из-за туч, и айзек весь напрягается, впивается когтями в ладонь, кусает губы и крепко зажмуривает глаза. он пытается остановить обращение, а это может и не больно, но сложно и неприятно. стайлз сам допивает остывший чай и, поддавшись внутреннему чутью, путается пальцами в чужих кудрях, аккуратно перебирает светлые волосы.

— стайлз…

— тише. это акт невиданной щедрости стилински, не смей разбить момент.

айзек слабо улыбается.

*

утром они просыпаются рядом, оба в одежде, и айзек выглядит отдохнувшим. стайлз почти что гордится, когда видит, как завистливо смотрит истощённая эрика и удивлённо вскидывает брови бойд. скотт тоже выглядит неважно.

лейхи сверкает улыбкой весь оставшийся день.

*

история повторяется: стилински несколько раз в неделю застаёт айзека у себя в комнате, и с каждым разом лейхи становится лучше. раны затягиваются, круги под глазами исчезают.

— думаешь, это из-за «безопасного запаха»? — хмурится стилински.

— не знаю, — честно отвечает айзек. — но так теплее, если ты понимаешь.

стайлз понимает. сердце лейхи под его ладонью стучит о рёбра сильно и размеренно.

*

в комнате стайлза душно: март распускает цветы за окном, снег тает, а температура поднимается. стилински забыл открыть окно с утра, и теперь, вечером, место его обитания превращается в курорт у океана луж снаружи.

к закату солнце светит в его окно мягко, почти спрашивая разрешение, и стайлз снова смотрит на спокойно дышащего лейхи.

— привет, — айзек даже не открывает глаз, просто поднимает в воздух ладонь.

стайлз улыбается, забирается на кровать и седлает его бёдра. айзек садится и привычным жестом зарывается носом в шею стилински.

минутами позже пальцы стайлза путаются в густых кудряшках, а слова тонут в невесомых и тёплых поцелуях.

солнечный свет красиво очерчивает скулу айзека, и тот хитро растягивает губы в ухмылке.

— поможешь с домашкой?

стайлз кусает его за мочку уха.

но с домашкой помогает.

*

стае угрожает очередная опасность, скотт удваивает тренировки, а стайлз всё так же сидит рядом с дереком, потягивая мятный чай из своего термоса. стилински знает, как сильно от него пахнет айзеком, и старается делать вид, что дерек совсем не палится, принюхиваясь.

через полчаса хейл не выдерживает.

— так что между вами с лейхи? — интересуется он как бы про между прочим.

стайлз улыбается отвлёкшемуся от тренировки айзеку, отпивает чай и отвечает:

— физика.


End file.
